


The Tomboy Bandit Denied

by InerrantErotica



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: What happens if Cloud, Tifa, and Barret refuse to help Kyrie in her sidequest 'The Tomboy Bandit'?Well, she's gotta find a way out of Midgar somehow! And what else is a girl with no scruples or moral compass to do?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Tomboy Bandit Denied

The Sector 5 Church. A quiet place. Perhaps even a holy place. A bed of flowers lay upon the floor, rays of light flooding into the room from the hole in the roof. At the heavenly floral altar, there knelt a girl in striped stockings, cutoff denim shorts, and a midriff bearing double vest. Her black shoulder-length hair hung loose out from beneath a gatsby hat.

A conspicuous-looking trio entered the church, approaching the girl from behind- one was an incredibly athletic woman, another a fearsome man with a gun for an arm. The third was their apparent leader- a spikey headed blonde. As if sensing their presence, the girl’s eyes widened and she stood up.

“What!?” She exclaimed, “It wasn’t me. You’ve got the wrong girl! Never committed a crime in my life.”

“You Kyrie?” Cloud asked, already tired of her shit.

“Euh, Kyrie? Who’s that? Can’t say I know her, but cool name.”

Tifa softly chuckled, “Someone mugged our friend and took every last gil he had. Sound familiar?” She threatened in the gentlest way possible.

“Oh, that?” The girl sighed in relief, “I thought I was in actual trouble. Don’t scare me like that!”

“Now I remember you.” Barret said, “You’re that chick. The one who was spreadin’ lies in Sector 5!”

“Oh yeah, I did do that.” She bobbed her head, “Heh. Good times, good times.”

Then she gasped and pointed at Cloud, “Hold on. I know you, blondie. You’re that merc everyone’s talking about! Maybe my luck’s not so bad.”

“Shinra’s after me!” She pleaded, “You gotta help me.”

“Stole from them too, did you?” He said, seemingly bored with it all.

“No. Well, yes, sorta- it’s complicated. How was I supposed to know they were Shinra?” She swung her arms in protest, “And now those jerks won’t leave me alone! Even though all I took was some ugly key. I mean, what’s the big deal anyway?”

“Wait a minute- that was you!?” Barret asked.

She sighed, putting her hand up to her mouth, “Oh great. So, everyone’s talking about it?”

Kyrie shook her head and began to conjure up her best tears for the occasion, “Is this the end? Am I dead woman? Do I have to go back on the run? Leave Midgar forever and never look back?”

“Kyrie, please.” Tifa crossed her arms beneath her voluminous bosom, “Just give us the money you stole from our friend, would you? ...and the key, while you’re at it.”

“No way!” She said, sobbing, “You’re gonna split the second I do. And then who’ll protect me? I can’t handle this on my own…”

Tifa put her hand on her hip and sighed.

Barret scratched his forehead and looked away.

Cloud rolled his eyes… and then turned around, “Forget it.”

“Wuh?” Kyrie blinked, her eyes clear as some Icicle mineral water, “I mean… uwaagh! I’m doomed. I’m probably not even gonna make it out the city before they string me up and have me shot or worse, ohhhohooonooo~”

But they were already leaving. Tifa was trying to convince Cloud to do something for Johnny’s sake, but he shrugged it off and told her to help him herself.

Kyrie sunk to her knees, putting her fists up to her cheeks and bawling her eyes out. She cried and cried, watching them walk away… until they walked right on out the front door, and she immediately dropped the facade.

“Aw, frick.”

Kyrie reached up under her hat and scratched her head, “I really am gonna have to skip town, huh?” Her mouth got very small… and some tears began to well up in her eyes for real.

Left alone with the weight of her sins in this most hallowed of places, Kyrie rubbed her eyes and sighed. The way outside Midgar was gated off from the bottom level. She’d need to get above the plate to leave the city… but even IF the trains were still running after the disaster, she was a wanted criminal! The ID scanners would ping her right away.

The girl put her thumbs through the belt loops of her shorts and went on a stroll amid the ruins and scrap metal of the slums. Sector 6 and Wall Market were completely out of the question. That nasty one-eyed Beastmaster had it out for her… and Shinra was busy tearing apart Corneo’s mansion. Beyond that was Sector 7… or what was left of it. If there was a way up to the surface, it wasn’t that way.

So what to do? The only other option was to go the other way, to Sector 4… and if there wasn’t any way out there, to Sector 3 and 2 and 1 and all the way back around to 8 if she had to.

Kyrie didn’t dwell on it too much. She just started walking.

She passed by all manner of debris and urban decay, as the sun rose up into the sky and fell back down again on the opposite side, leaving the slums solely illuminated by the gigantic artificial lights looming above.

A cold steel sky…

At some point, she must have crossed into Sector 4. Below the plates, there were few clear divisions between the scrapyard towns beneath the surface. She cracked her knuckles at the first sign of life- some porch lights and gas lanterns (an artifact of the pre-Mako world) outside the shanty residences.

“Awright, Kyrie.” She said to herself, “Time to turn on the waterworks.”

She waggled her nose, scrunched her lips together, and prepared to squeeze out some really genuine heartfelt tears!

…

“I’m just so alone and I-” SLAM! As in, the door slammed right in her face. Kyrie immediately recoiled, rubbing the back of her neck. Maybe next time… She took her gatsby hat off and put it against her chest. Right! That was a real modest look that nobody could refuse!

…

“H-hello there. I was-” SLAM!

Her shoulders sank and she hung her head low. People here were so rude! She could barely get a few words out before they totally wrote her off as some kind of ne'er do well scoundrel!

Kyrie tried three more homes before she went to the center of town and kicked a can of soda some twenty feet. The girl sat down against a public well and crossed her arms over her knees. The closest she got to an explanation for all the hostility was a badgering from an old man, “We’re not buying what you’re selling!”

...But she wasn’t selling anything! Mooching, more like. She looked across the street at the inn and grumbled.

Kyrie really didn’t want to have to pay for her bed the old honest way. Johnny was kind of a deadbeat- and the money he had on him wouldn’t get her very far. She took out his wallet, extracted the bills, and threw the rest behind her into the well.

“I guess I’ll have to earn some more back in the morning.” The girl sighed.

…

Kyrie strode up to the front desk and slapped some Gil down on the counter. She looked at the owner, a tired-looking overweight woman in an apron and hair-curlers, and beamed a bright smile.

“New girl, huh?” The woman said, “That won’t be necessary.”

“New in town, yeah!” Kyrie said, “Wait… you said that- room’s free!?

“Free if you’re workin’.” The owner replied, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it between her weathered lips. She started patting herself down when Kyrie thrust her fist out, lighter in hand, and offered the woman a flame.

She didn’t smoke but, y’know, a gesture like this always helps grease the palms a little! Kyrie always thought cigarette-use was the sure-fire sign of an easy mark!

“Yeah, I’m workin’!” The girl said with a wink.

The woman cracked a sardonic smile and pulled out a room key, “Real cheery attitude you’ve got, huh? Ah, I hope you’ve still got that attitude by morning.”

Kyrie snatched the key and nodded, “Of course!” Whatever this ‘work’ was, it seemed like it was real tough. Must have been, if their employers were putting down payment for housing like this. Whatever! She was just gonna dip out by dawn anyway, “Oh… hey. Do you have anything to eat? I’m… kinda starving!”

“Mmm, I’ll make you something from the storeroom.” The owner said, standing up and making her way towards the back room, “Be about ten, fifteen minutes.”

“Thaaaaanks!~” She said with a hop and a wave.

Down the hall Kyrie went, swinging open the door and flipping on the light switch. Not much to it, unfortunately. A bed that looked comfy enough, some drawers and a chair. There was a pretty large mirror on the wall, and on a table there lay a small hand-radio.

Kinda bare bones, if she was being honest… Kyrie sat down on the chair with the radio and worked the dials to her favorite station.

Nothing to do but wait! The bathroom was down the hall, shared by everyone on the floor. Other than that… well, there wasn’t much to occupy herself with. She looked out the window, almost pressing her cheeks against the glass to get a better look. There was a bit of a glare as a red light next to the building overpowered the rest of the street lamps.

There was a knock on the door and Kyrie chirped, “Come in!”

The owner came in with a tray full of microwaveable food- instant steak and mashed potatoes, with a bottle of Banora white apple juice. And an eggroll! That was quite a treat. Shinra troops brought all kinds of exotic cuisine from Wutai after the war.

Right. As soon as she had eaten, Kyrie was gonna get some sleep. Better rest up now so that she could wake up early and sneak out of that job they expected her to do, whatever it was. Must be tough work, if the innkeeper's ominous words were anything to go by.

Whatever. Not long after she finished, Kyrie went over to her bed, tossed her hat onto one of the bedposts and stuck her thumbs under her vest. Just as she was about to lift it up… another knock on the door!

“Euh?” She blinked. Maybe the owner was going back to get the plates and silverware? That must be it!

Kyrie went over to let her in, smiling all the while. When she swung the door open, she looked up to see… a man. A very tall man, “Eh? Eh?”

“H-hi!” She nervously chirped.

The man was built like a brick shithouse, so large that the top half of his head was obscured behind the door frame. He was wearing overalls over a flannel shirt, heavy-set boots and some caked on dust all over his lower half. Some kinda… construction worker? He stooped down just to enter the room, leaving Kyrie somewhat dumbstruck off to the side. He had a wide nose, a ruddy complexion and messy brown hair with a bushy beard. All in all seemed like an affable fellow.

The man strode over to the table with the radio and shut it off. Then he pulled out his wallet and started counting out bills, “How much for a half hour?”

“Um… a half hour?” She blinked.

“Yeah.” He said, “How much gil?”

Kyrie, not thinking this through, said the first number that came to her mind, “Five… hundred?”

“Shit!” He exclaimed, “Five hundred?”

“Five hundred!” She said with more confidence, knowing that any uncertainty now would ruin the con! Little did she know, however, that his surprise was one of disbelief at his incredulous luck… and NOT in frustration with the expense!

“Okay then.” The worker said with excitement, putting away his wallet and handing her the cash. Kyrie snatched it up with a smile… as he closed the door, sealing off her escape.

The most important thing was the moolah though! She counted each and every bill, making sure he hadn’t shortchanged her not one gil! The girl completely tuned out the sound of clothes rustling in front of her…

“Alright, five hundre-uh!?” She looked up to see the man standing there, half naked, with his overalls in a pile around his ankles. She immediately looked past his hairy legs, past his beer belly, at the… big… thing hanging there! Within moments, he started touching it! Stroking it.

Kyrie nervously laughed.

“You’re pretty young, huh?” He remarked, “Just started, huh?”

The girl nodded, “W-whaddyou want me to do?”

“Why don’t you take a seat right here?” He offered, patting the bed beside him.

Kyrie bit her lip. So that’s what this work was, huh? Damn! Five hundred was much too cheap! Still… for an hour’s work, it was a lot better than fighting in Corneo’s Colosseum and risking life and limb at Wall Market. The scamp had no scruples.

She slunk into place at the bed, coming face to… face with the man’s cock. He had worked it up to half-mast and boy was it… kind of intimidating. The girl didn’t have too much experience with this kind of thing. She took off her red and black gloves and threw them off to the side.

Kyrie blinked, staring down at the throbbing member. She watched it twitch and grow, stiffening until it began to point right between her eyes. The scoundrel put her hands around it, cupping in both as her cheeks began to flush. It was so hot and hard! She swallowed the lump in her throat… and then threw her head forward, taking him into her mouth.

“Damn, you’re cute.” He said, covering his mouth and looking away… for only a moment.

“Mmh?” She looked up at him, brown eyes locked back onto his own… and she gave him a wink, even with a mouthful of cock.

“So cute!” The worker muttered under his breath, bringing his fist to his mouth.

“Mmh~ mmlh~ mmph~” Kyrie went, bobbing her head back and forth. For five hundred gil, this wasn’t so tough! A little bit of spittle dribbled down her cheek and fell onto her thighs, right upon the gap between her shorts and her striped stockings.

“D-damn.” He muttered, “I wanna bust right now…”

She pulled off of him and stroked him in her lips’ place, “Why doncha?” Kyrie asked.

He slapped his palm on the top of her head, grabbing a handful of hair as he forced her hand off his cock and took matters… into his own hands. The large man started furiously pumping his fist over his cock. He growled and grunted, looking down at the girl’s wholesome face.

She stuck out her tongue with a smile and it was all over. Arcs of thick white shot out over her face, the hardest striking his own wrist and then falling back down upon her forehead. It had… such a pungent odor! And was so steamy and hot! “Aaah!~” Kyrie exclaimed with a giggle, raising her fists up to her biceps and making a token effort to dodge the onslaught.

He poured more and more hot semen upon her face, grunting all the way. So much of it found its way, crawling inch by inch, back into her waiting mouth, and she happily lapped it all up. Over her nose and her cheeks and across her brows and even down her jaw and onto her neck, the man had left her covered…

“Ya-ha!” She cheered when he finally let her go and stepped back, “That was a lot, mister!”

“I’ll say, heh heh…” He looked at his own wrist, smeared in spunk. He seemingly had an aversion to the sticky stuff, in spite of the fact that he’d just heaped a whole facefull of it onto the girl.

“I’d say that’s worth a bonus!” Kyrie beamed a smile, her pearly whites shining through the oozing white mess sliding down her fair features, “Another… one hundred gil, perhaps!?”

He laughed louder, shaking his head and checking his watch, “I’ve still got… twenty minutes with you.”

“Euh?”

…

“Hugh-ug-ug-ug-ghffh-hnngh!” Kyrie went, eyes rolling into the back of her head as her whole body shook and she started squeezing and cumming on the man’s thick coarse fingers.

He had her laid out on the bed as he finger fucked her brains out. Her legs were in the air, biker shorts stretched between her thighs and denim shorts hanging off one of her boots. He so easily kept them out of the way with one hand on her knee as he worked her pussy with the other.

He finally stopped, letting her gush and cum on her own for a few moments before her orgasm subsided… and then he stood up, checked his watch, and stroked his hard-again cock. “Five more minutes.” He said, folding her legs over onto the bed and rolling her onto her side.

“Nnghhhaaaooh~” Kyrie cooed as he worked his dick into her pussy. A tight and little thing, glistening with arousal and wanton bliss, with barely a tuft of black hair above it.

The man had no time to waste. If five minutes was all he had left, he was going to have his fill.

And fill her he did! With one leg on the bed and one planted firmly on the floor, he grabbed her hips and started pounding.

FWAP FWAP FWAP FWAP! “Unh, unh, unh!”

He spared her not one ounce of his full power and desire. The blowjob earlier was only a partial release to all his pent up frustration. Now he went all out.

Kyrie put her head down, burying her face into the sheets as her silky black hair splayed out over. She stretched her arms out to the edges of the mattresses, holding onto the corners for any semblance of stability. The girl pulled so hard she was starting to lift it up off the bedframe.

The man, however, was much heavier, and much stronger. She wasn’t going anywhere.

His groans grew increasingly louder, and more strained. His voice even cracked during his guttural growls, a surprising loss of composure coming from such a manly bearded brute. He clutched at her hips hard, driving himself balls-deep into her tight wet pussy.

“Nghhyah!~” Kyrie moaned into the sheets, her squeal of pleasure muffled and subdued.

The man grunted, reaching the apex of his pleasure. She felt a flush of wet warmth flooding her womb, washing out over his cock and overflowing from the tiny gaps made between their sexes. His veins throbbed, growing and shrinking, and when they waned, just enough space was made to permit a thick glob to escape and run down one of her butt cheeks and onto the bed.

More still spilled out as he pulled away.

The man stood away from the bed, looking down at the cutie he’d just finished pumping his load into. She had such a fine bubble butt… With every breath she took, a little bit more of his cum came oozing out.

He checked his watch. Just about out of time.

“Y-you came inside me…” She said, her hair clinging to her sweaty (and cum-slicked) skin. She pulled her face out of the sheets, “That’ll be… two hundred extra.”

He laughed and shook his head, “Real cute. Maybe next time though, huh?”

She sighed, lifting her hand up to give him a weak thumbs up.

…  
…  
…

About an hour later, Kyrie had lost her shorts as well as her hat and gloves. She was bouncing up and down another man on the chair, facing the large mirror. She watched herself riding him, mesmerized with the way his cock disappeared inside of her. Her second client was a heavyset man with dark skin. She had already kind of forgotten his face… and Kyrie had become more acquainted with his cock than his face.

She was fascinated with how her juices had coated his ebon dick- and how the light made it look all slick and shiny. His balls swayed with every upward thrust of his hips, slapping against her clit when he drove her whole body down. He reached up under her vest, greedy fingers fondling her nipples and squeezing her petite breasts.

The girl put her hands on her hips to better brace herself, planted her feet right next to his own, and started fucking herself properly. She lifted one hand up to her forehead, running her fingers through her hair and moaning. Kyrie winced, closing one eye and biting her lip.

“I’m gonna cum!” The man beneath her warned.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, do it!” She shouted, “Put a baby in me!”

...that was the kind of dirty-talk guys liked, right?

With a grunt of “UNGH!” he slammed his hips up into as far as they could go, lifting them both up off the chair.

“Aah~” She moaned, throwing her head back as he filled her pussy with her seed…

Every muscle in his body went lax as he slumped in the chair. Kyrie leaned back into his chest, grinding her hips against his groin as he softened within her. She reached behind her, fumbling around until she felt the back of his head- burrowing her fingers in his coarse curly hair. She brushed her thumb against his ear and looked down at him under her arm, “So, uh… how aboutta’ creampie bonus, eh? -eh? eh?”

…  
…  
…

“Ah, fuck, what a tight ass!”

SMACK!

Kyrie’s bubble butt rippled from the impact… and then jiggled further still from the impact of another client’s hips. He had her on her stomach upon the bed, his knees spread as he looked down at her red cheeks. Half his cock was buried in her behind, flanked by her soft thighs. He hunched over, leaning over her body… and started pounding her ass.

With her knees pressed together, she lifted her feet up and put her hands together in front of her. The only article of clothing she had left was her black and white stockings. He shoved her shoulder down into the bed and pummeled her tight butt.

“Hgnh-gh-gh-ngh-hghk!” Kyrie trembled and lurched back and forth with every thrust, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“How do you like that, huh!?” Her momentary lover asked. He was a well-built man, though shorter than most, with clean cut auburn hair and rather plain features. 

“I love it!~” Kyrie cooed, “It’s soooooo big!~”

With a smirk, he drove himself in her further and deeper, plumbing new depths of the woman’s asshole. He groaned and leaned back, pulling his cock out and stroking himself… until he started cumming all over her ass. She felt the hot spray across both cheeks, onto the small of her back and even her shoulder blades. The plain-looking man emptied his balls out over her petite waifish figure.

When he was spent, he leaned back and sat on his ass, utterly drained.

Kyrie wiggled her cum-covered ass and looked over her shoulder back at him, “So, uh, butt stuff’s worth extra, ain’t it?”

“Geez.” The man turned his head and coughed, avoiding her eyes, “You’re kinda desperate, huh?”

She brushed her hair out of her face and put on her best pouty face. The man had quite a few minutes left, so he went to his jacket on the side of the bed and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Kyrie also went fiddling through her clothes.

He took out a pack and started smacking it against his palm, then he popped out a cigarette and put it between his lips. An instant later, there Kyrie was- holding out a flame for him. With a smile, he shielded her hand in his own and lit up.

“Damn, haven’t had a girl like you since I transferred from Junon.” He said, putting the carton back.

“Transferred?” Kyrie asked, “You some kinda Soldier?”

“Not THE Soldier but… yeah.” The man said, taking a drag and filling the air with smoke with as much casual coolness as he could muster, “Public security.”

“Then you must get above plate all the time, huh!?” Kyrie bounced onto her hands and knees, smiling wide.

“Heh, yeah. Only reason to come down to the slums is for… well, y’know.” He gave her a significant look.

“Ya jus’ GOTTA take me up there!” The girl said, scooching closer and wiggling her butt.

“Why would I do that?” He huffed, looking away from her.

“Cuz… I’ll be your girlfriend!” She chirped, cozying up closer and hanging off his arm, “Exclusively! No more of this life for me!”

“Do you know how much trouble I’d get in if they caught me with a girl in the barracks?” He shrugged her off of him.

“Well, jus’ get me topside and I can figure out the rest on my own, you’ll see!”

“Forget it.” He said, sitting away from her and enjoying his cigarette, “...Hey. Wait. Maybe you can help me out.”

“Yeah! I’m real helpful in lotsa’ ways!” Kyrie bounced on the bed, “Whatever you need, I’m your girl!”

“Well, I know a platoon sergeant who's always looking for cute girls...” He said, stroking his chin, “I almost feel bad-”

“Count me in!” The scamp said with a furious nod of her head.

If it was more ‘work’ like this, then that was no big deal! He looked back at her, then shook his head and laughed. “Alright.” He said, “What’s your name, anyways?”

“Uhhh… Tifa!” Kyrie chirped.


End file.
